


MH RP Writing Prompt Fills

by Youkoartemis



Series: The Roles Played Across Timelines [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Post-Series, Seer!Skully, Skully and Jay are separate people, Skully is from an alternate timeline, This is just a dumping ground for all the writing prompts I fill on Tumblr, based on the roleplay I'm part of on Tumblr, so there'll be a little bit of everything, which is why he and Jay are separate people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/pseuds/Youkoartemis
Summary: A sharing ground for the mini-fics I wrote to fill prompts I got on Tumblr.





	1. 25 with Skully and Seth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. “When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”

If Skully was honest, he’d been expecting something like this to happen. He was just surprised that it had taken this long to do so. Jay had finally made it to where they were, and… Well…

Skully hadn’t been meant to hear the conversation; it had been an accident. He’d just been going out for a walk when he’d overheard Jay and Seth talking outside the hotel room. Jay had been asking Seth about why, exactly, he was dating _Skully,_ of all people. Jay hadn’t sounded _angry,_ just _concerned._ Worried, even. Which was fair enough, considering Skully was a madman who’d lived in the woods for four years and had been violent towards _every single one of them except Jay at LEAST once._ Skully refused to hold Jay’s well-placed concern against him. (That didn’t, however, mean that it didn’t _hurt.)_

And…maybe Skully hadn’t reacted all that well to hearing those concerns. He was honest enough to admit that, but… He’d always been the sort to retreat into himself when hurt. To pull away and fall silent. He hadn’t meant to hurt Seth, but…

“Skully, babe. Is everything okay?” Seth asked him gently after approaching him, brow furrowed in concern.

Skully’s shoulders hunched slightly as he curled in on himself. He didn’t want to have this conversation, but… It was _Seth…_

“…I’m fine.” He answered, wincing at the sound of his own voice, still so grating and _wrong_ to his ears (too harsh, too hoarse, too _off)._

Seth huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, okay. Then why have you been avoiding me?”

Skully curled further in on himself, gaze falling to the ground as self-loathing curled in his gut. He… _hadn’t_ been avoiding Seth, had he? Except no, he realized, he _absolutely had been._

“…Sorry.” He apologized, glancing up to Seth’s face, “I, uh. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to…”

Seth sighed, moving closer, arms uncrossing as he reached out to Skully, making sure Skully could see his approach before gently resting a hand on Skully’s right shoulder.

“I know. So what’s wrong?” He asked, voice gentle.

Skully looked away.

“…It’s nothing. Just… Me being stupid.” He answered.

“Hey. You’re not stupid, and I wanna know what’s bothering you, in case I can help, somehow.”

…Now Skully felt even _more_ like a heel. He didn’t want to admit what was bothering him, but…

“…I… Overheard you and Jay, earlier.” He admitted, lips pulling downward into a grimace.

“…Oh.” Seth murmured, “ _Oof._ You know I don’t agree with what he was saying, right?”

“Yeah. I Know.” Skully agreed, “But you should. He was-” Skully tilted his head to one side momentarily before righting his head again, “-He wasn’t wrong. I _am_ dangerous, and I’ve hurt all of you so many times, and-”

He stopped when Seth placed a finger to his lips, causing him to startle and look over to his boyfriend, eyes wide.

“-And I’m just gonna stop you right there.” Seth interrupted, expression serious. “Yeah, you’ve done some pretty shitty things. But so have I. So have _all_ of us.”

“But-”

“-But _nothing,_ Skully. I _love_ you, okay? And when you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. _Especially_ then! So what Jay said? It doesn’t _matter_ to me! I love you.” Seth insisted, gently running his hand down Skully’s back in a soothing gesture before slowly pulling him into a hug, pressing his face into Skully’s neck.

Skully shivered slightly, skin prickling a bit uncomfortably from all the contact (but nowhere near enough for him to complain; not when he needed this comfort so badly). He took in a shuddering breath, then let it out slow, feeling a little overwhelmed. He wasn’t- he didn’t know how to respond to this. It had been _so long_ since anyone had cared about him like this… His lower lip trembled as he swallowed thickly, blinking his one open eye against the sudden prickling he felt in it.

“I… I love you, too…” He replied, voice thick with emotion, “And…Seth?”

“Hmm?” Seth hummed against his neck.

“…Thanks.”

“Anytime.”


	2. 68 with Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 68\. “Well, this is where I live.”

Skully lead Sarah deeper into Rosswood Forest, eventually coming to the building where Alex had nearly shot him so long ago, back in his own timeline (and where Alex had apparently tried to shoot Jay and Jessica in this timeline). He lead Sarah up to the second floor, coming to a slightly out-of-the-way alcove.

“Well, this is where I live.” He stated simply, spreading his hands as though to show off the space.

Sarah looked around curiously.

“…Damn, bitch, you live like this?”

Skully shot her a _Look._

“…I bring you to my home, and _this_ is how you treat me?” He asked, voice drier than the Sahara, one eyebrow raised.

Sarah just shrugged in response.


	3. 18. Ark and someone else.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18\. “I shouldn’t be in love with you.”

_“I shouldn’t be in love with you,”_ Ark seethed to himself, glaring in the direction of Skully, off in the distance. “You’re such a fucking _idiot!_ GOD I hate you _so much!_ _ARGH!”_

He bared his teeth in a snarl as he angrily reached up to ruffle his own hair before smoothing it back down. He took several deep breaths, counting to ten and back over and over until he achieved some level of calm.

“I don’t have time for this bullshit; I have work to do.” He muttered, stalking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ark" is "Totheark," AKA Seth's alternate personality/"Masky State." Ark is to Seth what Masky and Hoodie are to Tim and Brian.


	4. 6. Skully at anyone tbh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. “You can’t die. Please don’t die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER!!!! ADDITIONAL WARNINGS FOR BLOOD, GORE, AND VIOLENCE!!! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!!!!**
> 
> Couple additional details: The "Jay" in this drabble is still Skully, but this is before he took on "Skully" as his name, so he's still referred to as "Jay." This drabble is the canonical ending to Skully's timeline, and details how he ended up in the timeline the rp I'm part of is set in.

The retort of the gun was so deafeningly _loud_ in Jay’s ears, leaving them ringing as Alex’s body dropped unceremoniously to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut. _(Which is **exactly** what Alex was.)_

But Alex falling to the ground revealed Tim, slumped against the wall and clutching frantically at his throat, blood spilling out from behind his hands as he choked and sputtered.

The gun fell from Jay’s suddenly limp fingers, cold flooding his body as he rushed forward on numb, stumbling legs with all the grace of a newborn deer.

_“TIM!”_ Jay shouted in fear, voice rising louder than it ever had before. He fell down at Tim’s side, reaching over to grab him, wanting to examine the wounds, but Knowing already that it was pointless and Tim was going to-

“Nonono _nononono!_ You _can’t_ die.” Jay insisted, shaking Tim slightly, reaching up to desperately try to help staunch the bleeding, heedless of the tears spilling down his cheeks as he clung to the dying body of his bestfirst friend.

Tim choked on a gurgling breath, wide and terrified eyes blearily focusing on Jay. He gurgled out something that _might_ have been Jay’s name, but just as easily could’ve been another desperate, gurgling attempt to breath through a ruptured throat.

_“Please_ don’t die.” Jay begged through his tears, sobbing, giving up on trying to help and just clinging to his dying friend for dear life.

Tim reached up….and flicked his forehead, drawing Jay’s attention back to him, eyes wide with shock. Tim hadn’t done that since…before he’d…Forgotten…

“…Tim…?” Jay asked, voice trembling, hating the desperate _hope_ that had sprung up at the possibility that Tim might have _remembered_ him…

But as the breath left Tim’s body, it stilled, and went limp, eyes staring sightlessly ahead.

Jay sobbed harder, knowing that this time, his bestfirst friend was gone _forever._ No do overs. No second chances - _GONE._ He shakily reached over and shut Tim’s eyes, gently setting him down on the ground and arranging him into a peaceful pose.

Then, he went over to Alex, dragging him over. He wanted to throw up, seeing the _damage_ the bullet had done to Alex, but held it back. He shut Alex’s eyes, as well, laying him to rest. He grabbed the gun he’d discarded, when he felt it.

His left eye _THROBBED_ with pain, causing him to hiss and slap a blood-coated hand to his face, nearly causing him to buckle.

**_IT_** was near.

It appeared near the bodies of his fallen friends, obviously intending to take them away - _but Jay wouldn’t let it._

He charged with a snarl of rage…

And everything went black.

[…]

He woke up in a horribly familiar forest, mind and memories scrambled, with the Knowledge that he was _Not In The When Or Where He Was Meant To Be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with whether or not to include this one with the rest of these drabbles, but decided to just keep everything together in one place. Simpler for me and everyone else that way, I think.
> 
> For those wondering: I didn't tag the entire fic with Major Character Death simply because the "chapters" are all unrelated to each other, and this is the only one (so far) with character deaths in it. I *will* put similar warnings at the start of any other drabbles involving character deaths.


	5. 22. Anyone at ark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22\. “That’s irrational.”

“That’s irrational.” Skully signed at him, expression clearly stating how _utterly_ unimpressed he was.

“Fuck you! It’s _perfectly_ rational!” Ark retorted, glaring at him.

“Ark. You’re thinking of stealing _candy from a baby_ because a _strange man in the woods told you to._ What part of that is “rational”?” Skully signed back, rolling his eyes and visibly exasperated.

“I-” Ark paused, actually considering, then pouted, shoulders slumping, “…Fuck off, it’s my job.”

“…To rob _babies.”_ Skully signed, arching an eyebrow.

“…Well it sounds _stupid_ when you say it like _that…”_

“That’s because it _is_ stupid, Ark.”

“…Well who asked _you,_ anyway?!”

“Shut the fuck up; we’re going back to the hotel.”

With that, Ark got dragged back to the hotel, and no babies were robbed that day.


	6. 32, anyone @ skully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 32\. “This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.”

Tim looked at the foods laid out on the counter, then over at Skully, who was busy preparing yet another abominandwich, as he called them. His eyes caught on one of the packages sitting on the counter, and the bright red peppers sitting innocently within it.

“Uh… Skully?” He started, eyebrows rising to his hairline.

“Hmm?” Skully hummed questioningly, turning his head just enough to bring Tim into view.

Tim opened his mouth to say something, took a breath… And then closed his mouth, letting the breath out through his nose. He pointed at the carton of peppers.

“Are those…what I _think_ they are?“ Tim asked after a pause.

Skully shifted his attention to the package of peppers, and gave one slow blink, bland, unconcerned expression not shifting in the slightest. He shrugged one shoulder, raised his right hand, held it flat, wobbled it side to side a couple times, then nodded.

Tim lowered his hand, expression blank as he nodded a couple times.

“…Right.” He said flatly, before looking over at Skully, tone far more animated, “Skully?” he asked with a bright tone.

Skully made another questioning hum, looking back over at Tim.

“This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.” Tim informed him bluntly.

Skully regarded him for a moment, then shrugged and nodded, causing Tim to snort in amusement, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Fuckin’… _Ghost_ _peppers?_ Really? You’re gonna fucking die, skull boy.” Tim said, amused, “And when you do? I’m just gonna _laugh_.”

Skully let out a quiet huff of amusement and flipped Tim the bird with his left hand while continuing to create his latest abominandwich with the other. He opened the package of ghost peppers, taking one out to put on his nightmarish attempt at a sandwich. He paused, then motioned at the peppers and sandwich materials, shooting Tim a questioning look.

“…Well _duh,_ of _course_ I’m gonna make one too.” Tim stated, pulling out the chair next to Skully’s and starting to assemble his own abomination against god and nature. “Who the fuck do you think I am?”

Skully’s shoulders shook with laughter, the sound spilling out light and free as he grinned crookedly at Tim, who shot a crooked grin of his own back in return.

“…How much do you think Bri’s gonna cry over these ones?” Skully asked, grin shifting into a smirk. One that Tim matched with his own.

“A lot.” Tim answered, looking gleeful.

“More than we are after eating these peppers?” Skully asked cheerfully, an impish grin on his face.

Tim laughed as he threw a ghost pepper on his own sandwich.

 _“You’re_ the Seer! You tell me!” He shot back with a grin.

Skully’s head tilted back as he laughed. He turned to face Tim, eyes glittering with mirth.

“Reply hazy. Try again later.” He snickered, beaming.

(They would _dearly regret_ adding those peppers later…though both of them agreed the suffering was _worth_ it, just for Brian’s, Jay’s, and Seth’s horrified reactions.)


	7. 93. Ark and hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 93\. “It’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Warning for Hoodie's lewd sense of humor.

“It’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion,” Ark snapped at Hoodie after the other man said something, glaring, “And we are _not_ bringing that bullshit back up!”

Hoodie grinned back, devious and malicious.

“Aww, but Ark…! It’s not like the _LIAR_ is here to complain, this time!” He crooned in a sickly-sweet voice.

Ark pointed at him, glaring.

“No. We are _not_ bringing this up again. This horse is _dead,_ Hoodie. It’s been dead for _years._ Stop beating it.” He ordered, tone sharp.

Ark realized his mistake a moment too late as Hoodie’s grin widened.

“Aww, but _Ark!_ I _can’t_ stop beating it! It’s so much _fun!_ Which you’d know if you ever agreed to watch…” He replied flirtatiously with a wink.

Ark’s nose scrunched up as his upper lip curled back, baring his teeth in a disgusted snarl, his body leaning away from Hoodie as though he had some highly contagious disease.

“That is _disgusting!_ Never talk to me ever again.“ Ark sneered, glaring even more viciously than before.

Hoodie mock-pouted in response.

“Aww, you don’t mean that! After all: _who else would be willing to help you at all, Ark?”_ He asked in a gleefully cruel tone, _“Skully?”_ he added mockingly.

Ark’s glare increased in intensity.

“Shut the fuck up.” He ordered, turning away and starting to stalk off into the forest.

Hoodie just laughed mockingly in response, but followed along, taking the time to continue harassing Ark as they went.


	8. 58 Skuwwy and Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 58\. “I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the day I first met you.”

“So,” Tim started, glancing over at Skully, “Should I be offended you left me for last, or…?”

Skully glanced over at him, and smiled softly, sadly, slowly reaching out to lay his hand on Tim’s.

“Tim… I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the day I first met you.” He admitted softly, eyes so terribly sad, yet warm.

Tim shifted a bit uncomfortably, but notably didn’t pull his hand away.

“No, you loved _your_ timeline’s version of me. Not _me.”_ Tim corrected.

Skully fell silent, looking down for a moment before he looked back up, face set in a mask of determination.

“…Maybe that was true at the start, but. It’s not anymore.” He said, voice allowing for no argument as he slid closer to Tim, “I love _you,_ Tim. Not the memory of the Tim from my timeline - _**you.”**_ and with that, Skully leaned down a little, paused, then asked “Do you mind if I kiss you?”

Tim blinked once, arched an eyebrow, and smirked.

“Do it.”

Skully smiled that crooked smile of his and finished leaning in, tilting his head just enough to the side to avoid smashing their noses together. They both leaned into the kiss. It wasn’t perfect; there weren’t any fireworks going off, and no toes curling, but… It was comfortable.

It was Good.


End file.
